


Boys with Pretty Faces and Dark Clothing

by alieemahgis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad boys Hyunjin Jisung and Changbin, Changlix in the background, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Homophobia, Hyunjin is the bad boy of the school, I'll add more tags when I write more, Internalized Homophobia, Jeongin is a shy boi, M/M, Mama Minho, Not everyone is gay in this fic, Panic Attacks, poor jeongin cries alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieemahgis/pseuds/alieemahgis
Summary: Jeongin was told to stay away from boys like Hyunjin. Boys with pretty faces, and dark clothing. Boys with soft eyes, and smirks. Those types of boys would use you, break you, leave you, but Jeongin never listened.





	Boys with Pretty Faces and Dark Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just something I wrote a while ago... I wanna update it but idk I'm not that good at chapter fics  
> BUT I love a slow burn

**First meeting**

Jeongin was average. He lived in a house only big enough for his four-member family, went to a public school, and loved sleep over almost anything. Nothing interesting ever happened to him, but it wasn’t like he looking for something eventful. So he went on with his average life, and he would have continued if it wasn’t for those stupid first years.

Making his way down a crowded hallway was not a good start to his school day. He was being pushed around by passing students, and everyone seemed to think he was younger than he was because they kept asking if he needed help finding his classes. That really annoyed him, yeah so the braces gave him more of a childish look, but how young could he possibly look. He grew three inches during the break!

Jeongin was lost in his thoughts about how he was going to meet up with Seungmin and Felix, his best friends, and Minho, his adoptive mom. What he hadn’t noticed was the hushed voices, or the weird looks, only snapping out if it when he realized he wasn’t being pushed around. Jeongin turned around half expecting something. Nope. Instead of seeing some poor freshman getting pranked, or even someone pranking him, he was met with a body ramming into him. Therefore all of the other kid’s stuff fell to the ground. Normally Jeongin would apologize with his sweet smile, innocent eyes, and help pick up the items, but this wasn’t just some kid. This boy was tall, eyes dark, full lips and Jeongin suddenly didn’t know how to speak. 

“Sorry” Jeongin squeaked out, cringing at how he sounded.

The boy didn’t respond in any way for like a second, and that was enough to scare Jeongin. He hated himself for it, but he really just wanted to hurry and get to class. Turning around quickly and walking (more like speed walking) to class.

“Come back here, kid!”

Jeongin was definitely going to act as if he didn’t hear that. God the first day back and he already feels like he needs a rest day.

His class was advanced human geography. Jeongin didn’t really have a reason for wanting to take it, but his dad likes him to have at least two advanced classes, so here he is sitting alone. The class wasn’t that big and everyone tried to put as much space between them and other classmates, except for the few who had friends.

Jeongin was already regretting the seat he chooses, he really thought no one would want to sit in the back corner with him, but a boy places his bag in one chair and sits in the one right across from Jeongin. Great. The boy is probably a little bit taller than Jeongin, his eyes are friendly, and he really looks like a squirrel. He doesn’t talk to Jeongin, doesn’t even spare a glance, not that Jeongin really minds.

Class starts and the boy is constantly checking his phone not really paying attention, and Jeongin thinks the delinquent attitude doesn’t really match with his looks. He hears the boy laugh quietly, and he doesn’t touch his phone again.

A couple of minutes pass the teacher is talking about the syllabus, and the door opens. Jeongin really was having the worst day ever. Two boys walk in and the boy sitting in front of him moves his bag. Jeongin is cursing in his head, begging that only one of the boys know the squirrel kid. They both make their way towards the table, and Jeongin is trying to figure out what he did to deserve this. The boys are scary looking in a cool way and Jeongin notices that all the girls are giggling to each other. One of the boys is wearing black ripped jeans, like the squirrel boy, and a dark purple hoodie, and a hat low on his head. The second boy is the problem. White ripped jeans, oversized black hoodie, tousled brown hair. The boy’s head is down but Jeongin knows it’s the kid from the hallways. The boy with the hat sits in the chair next to him facing the squirrel boy, and the second boy sits in the chair in front of him. Yep, the universe hated him. 

“Next time be on time Hyunjin, and Changbin not hats in the building,” the boy with the hat, Changbin, scoffed and took off his hat. Jeongin kept his head down, trying really hard to calm down. The teacher began speaking again.

“The seats you have chosen today with be your permanent seats for the time being and get to know your classmates well because I will be assigning your first group project tomorrow.”

The class released a couple of groans and some laughs, but Jeongin was close to crying. Of course, he would be paired up with a group of scary boys, and to make it worst one of the boys had to be the one he ran into in the morning. He wanted to go to lunch already, he wanted to vent to Seungmin, listen to Felix’s stupid jokes, and he wanted Minho to hug him tightly and assure him that the scary boys wouldn’t hurt him.

“Jisung, who is the kid?” 

“I don’t know. He was here when I got here.” For a second Jeongin panics about them asking for his name, but they don’t seem to care.

“You owe me a thank you, both of you. If I didn’t save you a seat you might have been paired up one of those girls who are always trying to get your number. Plus you’re still crushing on that weirdo you met even though you haven’t seen h- Ow don't hit me.”

“Then shut it squirrel”

There is silence for a few seconds, and then there are some whispers that Jeongin doesn’t really try to pick up on. He thinks he’ll stay in the position he is in for the rest of the period. That would be nice Jeongin thinks. 

Jeongin felt a tap on his arm and he just wanted to pretend to sleep, but he jumped a little at the touch.

Jeongin raised his head and was met with three pairs of eyes on him. God he hoped he didn’t look like he was crying because he wasn’t.

Maybe a little.

Jeongin looked at the new boy face. Changbin had a slim face, sharp jaw, his eyes bored.

“Hi, I’m Han Jisung, I am a third year,” The squirrel boy smiled at him and Jeongin felt a little more at ease. 

“I’m Seo Changbin. Senior,” he doesn’t give a smile like Jisung, but instead just gives him a nod. Jeongin is still scared of him.

The third boy doesn’t introduce himself like the other two. 

“My name is Yang Jeongin, I’m a second year.” Jeongin tries to make his voice stable, and not stutter, but his voice comes out small.

“A second year! You look so young, can you call me hyung?” Jisung's voice is really excitable, and Jeongin heart eases a little.

“Jisung why are you so obsessed being called hyung?” the third boy teases. Jisung pouts, his cheeks red, and Jeongin lets out a giggle on accident. 

“Hey, don’t laugh at me I’m your hyung.” Jeongin laughs again. He can feel someone's stare on him. He turns to face the third boy. He doesn’t break the eye contact and they continue to stare at each other. Jeongin can feel his face heat up under the intense gaze he’s under.

“Hyungjin you’re going to scare him.”

“Hwang Hyunjin. The third year” Jeongin wants to say something back, maybe an apology for running off instead of helping him, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“Hyunjinnie may look scary but he’s a total softie, along with Changbinnie here,” Jisung says with a bright smile, and the other two boys give him a glare.

Jeongin is more than happy when the bell finally rings and class is dismissed. Jeongin should feel bad about leaving right away without even saying goodbye, but he doesn’t.

The day goes by too slow for Jeongin liking. When it’s finally lunch Jeongin is seated at the end of a table looking around for his (only) friends. Seungmin and Felix are the first to come in. Felix walks over weirdly that causes them to get some looks but Jeongin doesn’t bring himself to care. They sit in front of Jeongin, knowing the seat next to Jeongin is saved.

Jeongin met Felix and Seungmin when he was the first year. Jeongin was walking to study hall when he passed the choir room and heard someone singing. The voice was beyond good in his opinion, and he peeked in to see who it was. A boy with fluffy brown hair, and cute cheeks singing happily. He watches for a couple of seconds until the boy singing looks his way. Jeongin yelps cause he must have looked a little weird watching this boy. He turned around quickly to leave when a boy crashed into Jeongin bringing them both to the ground with a loud crash. The boy was apologizing, or something like that, his Koren was slightly broken. Jeongin was pulled up from the ground by a blond-ish boy. Behind him was the fluffy brown haired boy laughing, but also apologizing for his friend's actions. They later introduced themselves as Seungmin and Felix.

Seungmin is talking about some annoying kid he had to see with when Minho comes in and places himself next to Jeongin. Jeongin feels better now, he has his friends, and most importantly he can finally eat. Felix always said that Jeongin was a great cook and Jeongin really liked that praise. Jeongin was pulling out his food when he saw the scary boys walk in. They sit at the table in front of them and Jeongin sees the girls giggling shyly behind their hands.

“You know them?” Jeongin is snapped out of his daze by Felix’s voice.

“No, not really,”

“Really cause you were staring for quite awhile,” Seungmin adds to the teasing, and Jeongin cheeks get hot.

“Hey! Stop teasing my baby.” Minho playfully slaps Seungmin’s arm and they all laugh a little. Jeongin tells them all about his horrible day, and how he was going to be stuck with the boys for some dumb project. Felix teased a little when Jeongin brings up how he wanted to cry, but other than that they listen respectfully. Jeongin liked that about them. Always willing to listen to him, and take care of him even if it was a little embarrassing. 

Throughout lunch, Jeongin feels someone’s eyes on him, but whenever he looks around he meets no one’s gaze. It doesn’t really scare him but it does make him nervous. He picks at his food not really in the mood to eat anymore. He feels Minho nudge him a bit. 

“Hey, you okay?” Minho’s voice is filled with concern, and it makes Jeongin feel a little bad to cause worry for his hyung. 

Jeongin met Minho when he was the first year before he had Felix and Seungmin, before he had anyone.

During the first year Jeongin was shyer than he was now, and making friends was hard. The girls always smiled at him and blushed when he would smile back, and he thought they were just being nice. The girls would give him small candies sometimes, and Jeongin would accept them even though he really couldn’t eat them well with his braces. He didn’t know they were flirting. So when a girl confessed to him for the first time he panicked. He didn’t want to hurt the girl's feelings, but he also didn’t want to lead the girl on. He thought he put it nicely, but the girl ran off with tears in her eyes. 

Jeongin stop accepting the gifts didn’t smile back to the girls as he passed, and kept to himself. But some girls kept trying and every time Jeongin would reject their confession. It made him feel like shit.

One day a boy came up to Jeongin in the library, he was older, probably a second year. He pushed Jeongin against the wall harshly. Jeongin didn’t hear much of what the boy said but it was something about making his little sister cry and how he would beat the shit out of Jeongin if he ever did it again. That didn’t really get him though, it was the last thing the boy said before walking off.

“I don’t know why my sister would like a fag like you.”

Jeongin slid down to the floor, letting the words sink in. He shouldn’t have let it affect him, but it did.

Jeongin eyes burned, he didn’t want to start crying in the library like some baby, but he couldn’t find the strength to get up. He hated how he felt dirty from the word, like he was nothing but trash. The boy was spot on. That was why he never accepted the girl's confessions. Maybe he wasn’t good at hiding his stares Jeongin thought.

Jeongin liked boys, and it made him feel dirty.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice spoke out. 

Jeongin didn’t look up, his eyes burning from holding in tears. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Jeongin felt dizzy, his whole body ached, everything around him was closing in on him. Jeongin was shaking, his vision going out fading into black.

“Shit shit shit! Did he pass out?” 

Jeongin wakes up in the nurse’s office. He is in someone’s lap, arms wrapped around him. His face is nuzzled in their shoulder, and their hand running up and down his back softly. Jeongin feels light headed. He moves slightly and the person shifts. 

“You okay now? Do you want some water, something to eat?” Jeongin has to move back a little to see their face. It’s a boy. The boy has soft brown eyes and brown hair. Jeongin can’t form any words so he just nods. The boy smiles and hands Jeongin a water bottle, and some crackers. Jeongin mumbles a small thank you.

The boy, Minho he finds out later, offers to take him home, and Jeongin really wants to do anything but that. It seemed Minho read his mind, changing the offer to eat lunch with him. Jeongin gladly accepted.

“Jeongin. Are you okay?” Minho’s voice snaps Jeongin out if his daze (He needs to stop doing that)

“I’m fine Hyung. Sorry.”

Minho gives him an i-don’t-believe-you look before returning to his food.

Jeongin feels Minho grab his hand and give it a soft squeeze before enlacing his fingers with his own. The action makes Jeongin a little flustered, and Jeongin whines when Minho squeezes tightly. The older laughs.

Jeongin used to have a crush on Minho. It was more like he really admired the older, he was so smart, caring, and handsome. Jeongin never understood why the older was so affectionate and liked skinship, it always left him a blushing mess, and it still does sometimes. He eventually got over it after realizing that Minho was 1) too old for him and 2) cared for Jeongin like a little brother. 

The bell rings and Seungmin, Felix, and Minho walk with Jeongin to class, Minho’s hand still enlaced with the youngest. The group doesn’t notice Hyunjin confused expression at the hand holding or Changbin’s stare at the blonde freckled boy.

  
  



End file.
